Talk:StaffofKings
So... *Blatant advert aside, is this legal? [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 11:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC) StaffOfKings - wiki Since this wiki page is more or less part of the multi-site advertising campaign as part of the Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt, commentary about the scavenger hunt will go in the above link. Jawajames 23:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *as we get people popping into this page, we probably should lock it from editing to prevent vandalism... Jawajames 14:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Cool So this article confused the heck out of me for a full day. I clicked the link on this page to the Staff of Kings promo site, then I clicked on Panama in the scavenger hunt and it brought me back to this article... I thought there was a bug in LucasArts' flash programming. Anyway, I get it now. It's sweet that LucasArts would include the fan community like this, and I completely agree we should protect it from vandalism; but should we put it in a "Category:Promotional articles" or something so my fellow dimwits don't get confused? And maybe we could link some of the keywords in the text, to lead visitors to explore the site a bit? What do you guys think? --Icybro 02:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) *I'm pretty reluctant to touch the page myself. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:58, 16 May 2009 (UTC) **Why's that? Its current state differs from what was originally written (i.e. somebody added a category). Thanks for helping out with my User Page, BTW :-) --Icybro 00:09, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ***Well yeah, I added that, but I don't know what's linking where outside of here and I obviously don't know what Wikia plans to do with it after. My first instinct is to move it to something like "Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (flash)" and stick it with NPOV tags ;) . [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 20:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ****That was my first instinct too! But now that I understand Wikia and LucasArts are behind it, I'm fine leaving it alone... mostly. I still think it could use a better title ("Indiana Jones Wiki: Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings promotion" might be appropriate—and if we move it, outside links should redirect to the new title), and better integration with the rest of the site; and I sort of assume the Wikia folks would have locked down the page if they didn't want it to be subjected to the usual wiki process. But you're right, we'd better check with BladeBronson first. --Icybro 00:10, 18 May 2009 (UTC) *****They should redirect fine, the problem is the links will be to the redirects. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) * so do we need to create a user category for Icybro: Category:Self-proclaimed dimwits? ;) i agree that StaffofKings is dreadful article name, but it does tie into their URL - staffofkings.com which redirects to the Lucasarts indy site. Jawajames 22:05, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ** It's been done ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) * btw, according to our stats on , StaffOfKings is now in the top 20 of most visited pages, beating out such pages as Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir, Elsa Schneider, etc. -over 15,000 page views... perhaps the rush of new people signing up in the past week is a sign of people's interest in the wiki after checking out the flash game... Jawajames 07:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC)